Damn! You were in my Sexxx Dreams
by Serial Letters
Summary: Récit d'un rêve érotique de Link. C'est plus un entraînement qu'autre chose. Peut-être aussi une première fic sans prétentions pour se jeter à l'eau et affronter l'océan de lecteurs aux reviews acérées. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas pour les enfants, encore moins les homophobes. J'ai cru comprendre que M, c'est pas mal quand on sait pas trop où on se situe ?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : J'écris cette fic suite à mon propre rêve érotique. Dans un élan d'inspiration, je me suis dit que ce serait bien comme première fic. Ca me permet de me familiariser avec le site (vous pouvez pas savoir combien de temps j'ai galéré pour poster ce chapitre... ^^') et l'écriture en elle-même. Tout ça pour dire que cette fic fera plus d'un chapitre, mais elle reste vraiment courte, mon but n'étant pas d'écrire un pavé.

Il paraît qu'il faut que je dise que les personnages (et les musiques) ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos des artistes... Comme si on ne le savait pas...

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, faite-m'en part...

Si, comme moi, vous écoutez de la musique en lisant, je vous conseille le thème de la Forêt de Firone, parce que dans mon rêve, il y avait cette musique en fond sonore. Mais après, elle change. Et ce n'est pas forcément à votre goût... Mais j'ai l'habitude.

* * *

><p>Salle du mini-boss de Célestia. Vous savez, le lézard avec des ailes, un semblant de casque, un bouclier qui lui cause plus de tort qu'autre chose, et une épée. Sauf qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. C'était juste pour que vous visualisiez la pièce. *Soulagement général*<p>

Salle du mini-boss, donc. Imaginez-la ovale, sans être très allongée pour autant, le « diamètre » (je sais, on ne parle pas de diamètre pour une ellipse, mais depuis le Bac S il y a eu des vacances… Beaucoup de vacances…) le plus long orienté vers la porte. Ajoutez à cela des renfoncements dans les murs, tout le long de la salle, formant des bancs, séparés par les piliers de l'architecture originelle du lieu. M'voyez ? Non ? Tant pis. Faite-le moi savoir.

Voilà pour le cadre spatial.

Il fait jour.

Voilà pour le cadre temporel.

Un beau jeune homme, tout de vert vêtu, entre en courant dans la salle, après avoir soulevé la porte. Ses cheveux sont blonds, ses yeux bleus et son chapeau est vert. Il s'appelle Link. Il entraîne à sa suite un non moins beau – mais pas plus pour autant – jeune homme, habillé de vert également, qu'il tient par le poignet. Ses cheveux sont d'une curieuse nuance de… Euuuh… - C'est ni roux, ni rouge, ni châtain. C'est rigolo… -, ses yeux sont marron et il a abandonné ses lunettes rondes. Il s'appelle Jehd.

Voilà pour les protagonistes.

POV Link

J'entre donc (parce que Link, c'est moi !) dans la salle, Jehd à ma suite, en courant vers le mur opposé à la porte. Arrivé à une enjambée environ du banc incurvé engendré par les reliefs des cloisons, je me retourne pour me retrouver seul. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner que mes yeux sont recouverts de deux mains que j'identifie intuitivement. Vous aussi, je pense. Je précise tout de même pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris que c'est bien Jehd qui me fait cette banale farce et non Sa Viscosité le Prince Lars, je ne suis pas zoophile et mon inconscient m'approuve vivement ! Mais enfin, je divague… Le roux-rouge-châtain a posé ses mains sur mes yeux, et son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne pendant que je vous expliquais la vie. J'entoure alors sa taille de mes bras, tout en restant dos à lui, et déloge sa tête en reposant la mienne sur son épaule gauche.

Stupéfiant! La calme et reposante mélodie est peu à peu altérée d'un rythme plus rapide et cède finalement la place à la version instrumentale de… _Sexxx Dreams_ !(Lady Gaga)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec la fin de cette mini-fic. Si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews, pour me dire ce qui est à améliorer, et surtout comment ! (Parce que je me doute qu'il y a beaucoup à faire avant que mon style soit potable !) Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris la peine de me lire.

* * *

><p>POV Link<p>

Dès que la musique retentit, le décor se brouille – ou bien est-ce ma vue ? Je ne distingue clairement que mes environs directs, comme lorsque j'essaie les lunettes de Jehd pour me rendre compte à quel point il est aveugle. Je m'aperçois que je ne porte plus rien. Et je suppose que l'éphèbe derrière moi non plus, ne sentant plus le contact presque rêche de son vêtement, mais la caresse de l'air et cette ineffable sensation que produit l'infime frottement de sa peau contre la mienne. Je pense que c'est grisant. Je pense aussi que le peu de lucidité qui me reste ne va pas tarder à s'envoler si nous continuons sur cette pente glissante…

J'ouvre des yeux que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermés ainsi que mes lèvres en sentant celles de mon compagnon onirique se poser sur ma joue droite. Je relâche alors mon étreinte pour enfin lui faire face, mais ne m'attarde pas en contemplation de son visage : sitôt nez-à-nez, sitôt nos bouches se trouvent, dans un baiser qui n'a rien de tendre. Le goujat cherche à prendre le dessus, chose que je ne permets pas. Je le repousse et l'allonge sur le banc de pierre. Je me couche sur lui. Je l'embrasse de nouveau. Je ferme les yeux. Les sensations m'étourdissent…

Mon bassin ondule. J'entends mon nom soupiré. Je rouvre les yeux et me vois aller et venir en Jehd qui semble transporté de plaisir, les yeux révulsés, la bouche entrouverte et la tête rejetée en arrière. Bientôt, une sorte de fourmillement singulièrement plaisant me parcourt. Mon corps n'est cependant pas engourdi, il semble au contraire déborder d'énergie et de vitalité comme jamais. C'en est presque foudroyant, paradoxalement !

Un profond sentiment de plénitude m'envahit et j'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de mon partenaire que j'embrasse pour ensuite suivre sa mâchoire et enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je referme les yeux.

Fin.


End file.
